Say You Will
by goldpiece
Summary: A foreigner song convinces Temperance to tell Booth how she feels about him, but can she actually say it, or not?
1. Chapter 1: Say you will

A/N: I'm beginning to realize that as much as I hate song fics, I certainly write a lot of them. The song used is 'say you will' by Foreigner. Let me know what you think, and if you think this should continue. I mean it for a one-shot, but am amenable to continuing it.

Temperance Brennan sat in the black SUV as her partner, Seeley Booth drove back to the Jeffersonian Institute. Their day had been a long one, and both were eager to get home. As Tempe looked out of the window, she reflected on the day they'd just had. It had started that morning when Booth had arrived at the Jeffersonian with a new case.

"Bones, a body was discovered at a construction site just outside of DC. The foreman was arguing with one of his employees when a fight erupted. During the scuffle, bones were uncovered." He set a coffee and a bagel down on her desk as he gave her the information. She looked at the items in surprise before smiling in thanks. She stood up from her desk, shrugged off her lab coat, and left with Booth after grabbing the coffee and bagel.

Temperance sighed. How long had Booth known how she liked her coffee? It was never something that she had to state; he'd just figured it out at some point. She looked over at him, admiring the soft, but tired features of his face. Of course the attraction between them had been there the whole time, but until recently, it was something she could ignore. Damn the man for being around during her weak moments. Booth looked over at her and offered her a smile before returning his eyes to the road ahead. She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach that the simple look caused, but found herself unable to.

"_So, the bones aren't even human?" Booth shook his head in amazement. He and Brennan were walking along a sidewalk, heading back to the SUV after the examination of the remains._

"_No. I've heard of an illegal trade in gorilla skins, with the bodies being dumped in uninhabited areas before. Unfortunately that's what happened here." Brennan looked at Seeley as she stepped into the street to cross to the vehicle. Booth grabbed her shoulder, pulling her backwards, and out of the way of an oncoming car. She felt herself pressed into his chest, surprised at the feeling of electricity that seemed to course through her body._

"Careful Bones." Booth didn't let go of her until he was sure she was okay. Brennan felt the loss of his touch immediately, and had to fight the urge to reach out to him.

Brennan closed her eyes and leaned back into her seat. Booth reached to the radio, turning it on to break up the silence in the car. A song came on, making Temperance smile. Foreigner.

I get the feeling I've never been here before

"Cos no one I've known's ever moved me the way that you do

And I know this it the real thing,

It's all I've been searching for.

I put it all on the line,

Now I'm hoping you feel that way too.

She glanced once more at Booth. That's what he always seemed to do, put everything on the line for her. Things changed a little when Camille appeared. She knew he was seeing her, well, not so much seeing as sleeping, but it had changed their dynamic. Despite that little hitch, he still remained loyal to her, defending her despite his relationship with her boss.

And if you do, why don't you

Say you will; say you won't make up your mind tonight

Say you do, say you don't wanna be mine

Now will you say you will, say you won't

Make up your mind this time

Say you will, say you will, you'll be mine tonight

"I will," Temperance murmured. It never hurt to dream, right? Maybe she could put everything on the line and take that leap with her partner. If only he felt the same way.

"Wow, you must be tired. I didn't even get an argument out of you," Booth chuckled. Brennan looked at him sharply, her quizzical expression showing that she clearly hadn't been paying attention to him.

"What?"

"I said, when we get back to the Jeffersonian, I want you to go straight home and get some sleep."

"Oh, sure." She offered him a brief smile before turning away.

"What did you think I asked?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. Stop this Tempe, she thought. He obviously doesn't feel the same way. Brennan sighed and turned back to the window. Booth looked at her curiously. She'd been acting strangely all day, especially after he'd pulled her out of the way of the car. He'd been expecting her to fight him off, or spout off how she was a strong, independent woman and could take care of herself. Instead, she'd gasped as though she'd been burned before almost leaning back into him. He shook his head and returned to the task of driving.

Will you tell me how much I mean to you?

Will you say you will always be true?

I need more than a come on sign, so

Won't you say you will be mine?

"Hey, you okay?" Booth couldn't help but be concerned about her. She just wasn't herself.

"I'm fine, Booth." Sure, fine. That's right. Just ignore the fact that he makes you feel more than you've ever felt in your life. Go on, tell him. Tell him how you feel.

Now won't you say you will, say you won't

Make up your mind tonight

Say you will; say you will be my guiding light

Say you will; say you will make up your mind this time

Say you do, say you do, you wanna be mine.

"Well, here we are," Booth said as he pulled up next to her car. She looked at him with a start, not having realized that they had arrived back. With a deep breath, she tried to steel her courage. This was it. She had to tell him.

"Booth, are you interested in maybe going out for a drink?" She watched as his eyebrows shot up. It took a moment before he got control over his surprise.

"Geez, Bones, I'd love to, but…"

"You have plans?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. I'll see you later then." She offered him a tight smile and climbed out of the SUV. Booth watched her as she left, but caught the door before she could shut it.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

Come on, come on, say you will make up your mind tonight

Say you will; say you will be mine tonight.

Temperance shut the door to the vehicle, and watched as Booth drove away. Once the SUV was out of sight, she let out a long sigh. Maybe tomorrow she could tell him, but until then, she'd go home.

"Good night, Seeley." With another sigh, she went to her car, eager to just be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: On my own

A/N: Okay, I've decided to extend this story. While I didn't include the lyrics to the song, the stuff with Temperance is based off of the song, 'On My Own' from Les Miserables. Look it up. It's a beautiful piece that I thought was quite appropriate for the mood here.

"Hey, Wyatt, thanks for seeing me this late. I was hoping I wouldn't have to reschedule, but the casework went a bit long today."

"Of course. Have a seat, Seeley. You look as though something is troubling you." Booth sat down on a couch, getting comfortable as his therapist pulled out a notebook and pen.

"I'm just worried about my partner. She hasn't been herself at all today, and when I asked what was wrong, she wouldn't tell me."

"You've noted concern about her in the past. What are your feelings in regards to her?"

"She's frustrating, too smart for her own good, and she doesn't even understand the smallest of pop culture references. The woman had a television, and when it broke, never bothered to replace it. Who doesn't replace a television?"

"Do you spend a lot of time with her outside of work?"

"No. It's strictly work related with us. We'll occasionally go out for a drink, but that's more to unwind after a long day. She's not interested in the same things I am, so why bore either one of us in an outside environment?"

"So you have thought of involving her in your life outside of work?"

"What? No, not like that. Bones is interested in squinty types, you know, science backgrounds and all."

"And you're worried that she won't hold you in the same interest as her past relationships?"

"Yes, I mean no, not like that. We're just partners, that's all."

XxXxX

Temperance sighed as she stood on her balcony, looking out into the rapidly darkening sky. Ever since Booth had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian, she hadn't been able to get him off of her mind. She went home, but with no one around to talk to, she was growing antsy. What she wouldn't give to have someone to speak to about her feelings. When had she fallen in love with her partner? It seemed to have just crept up on her; one day she's fine on her own, and the next, she can't see herself without Booth in her life.

Brennan sighed and grabbed her coat. It was beginning to get chilly, and with an impending rain storm, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to go for a walk, but the emptiness of her apartment was weighing heavily on her. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment intending only to take a quick walk to clear her head.

"Seeley Booth, how do I tell you how I feel?" she spoke aloud, hoping it would help her figure out the answer.

"_Is it so hard to let me know? I care a lot about you Temperance."_ Brennan smiled as she walked along. A light breeze blew in along with the first bits of rain, biting cold on the air.

"It can be. You know I don't know how to quantify my feelings."

"_But you know you're in love with me."_

"Yes, I do. Logically, we shouldn't be so compatible. We don't have similar interests. You talk about things that I have no understanding of…"

"_And you do exactly the same thing to me."_

"How is it that we work so well together? How is it I can't imagine my life without you in it?"

"_In it's simplest form, opposites attract. Things aren't so cut and dried when attraction and emotion come into play, but for us, it works."_

"You know, Cam once told me that the reason that I work so well with you is because you push me to do a better job. You make me stay at the top of my game by constantly providing opposition."

"_I suppose that's true. It's also fun to get you riled up."_ Temperance grinned a little and shook her head. She shivered slightly and could almost feel him wrap her in his arms, trying to keep her warm in the cool of the evening. As the rain drops hit the pavement, light reflected through them, making the sidewalk appear as though it were made of silver. They glinted and shone with each tiny ripple from the falling rain.

"It's beautiful out tonight," she sighed, glancing up at the bare trees. Droplets clung to the branches, each appearing as a tiny star in a finite universe, sparkling through the wet night.

"_The rain? Should I expect you to jump up on a lamp post and begin to sing?"_

"Maybe if I knew you feel the same way."

"_You don't think my feelings on the matter are clear?"_

"Not entirely, no."

"_I would have thought it obvious by now. Don't you think I feel the same?"_

"Do you, Booth?"

XxXxX

"Tell me about your day today. What about her behavior today has prompted your concern?"

"Dr. Brennan was called in to look at some remains, and after examination, she gleaned the needed information from them and we left the site. She wasn't paying attention, which isn't like her, and stepped in front of a moving vehicle. I pulled her out of the way in time, but her reaction wasn't normal."

"What's normal?"

"She would have gone into some anthropological spiel about how I was asserting my alpha male tendencies by trying to save her from danger and that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"So she didn't do this?"

"No. She gasped and leaned back into me. She's never done that. Ever."

"You don't think that she was maybe welcoming the safety you provided?"

"Look, whenever I've rushed to her aid in the past, she's always chalked it up to wanting to be dominant."

"How often do you rush off to save her?"

"Oh no, I'm no going to fall for that whole savior complex thing. That's for teenage boys with crushes."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, Seeley. I was merely going to point out that it's perfectly normal to want to protect the things we love."

"I don't…I don't know why I bother when there's no chance of her reciprocating."

"And you're so sure of that?"

"Yes. There's no way she could possibly love me."

"Do you want her to?"

"Love me?" The therapist nodded his head in response. Booth looked at him for a long moment before finally answering. "Yes."

"You want to know what I think, Seeley? I think that you need to get out of here, go to her place and talk with her about your feelings. At least that way you'll finally have an answer from her."

"I think you're right."

XxXxX

"This is ridiculous. I'm standing out in the rain, talking to myself. I don't talk to myself. It's a sign of being unbalanced."

"_Everyone talks to themselves, Bones. Everyone. You certainly aren't abnormal for doing it."_

"But you aren't here. You're probably at Dr. Saroyan's place, and that's why you couldn't have a drink with me."

"_A little bit jealous are you, Bones?"_

"Not jealous, just a little hurt."

"_You've never been one to jump to conclusions. Why do it now?"_

"Where else would you go? I know it's not your weekend with Parker, so that obviously isn't it."

"_And you think I'm so one dimensional that Cam is the only person I might see this evening?"_

"Isn't she?"

"_No."_

"Well then who?"

XxXxX

"Bones, it's me, I was wondering if you might still want that drink," Booth said as he knocked on her door. He was mildly surprised, but tremendously concerned when the door to her apartment swung open. He stepped in silently, drawing his gun as he stealthily moved through the apartment, checking each room. When he found no sign of foul play, he put the weapon away and noticed her cell phone and purse sitting on the floor by her front door. His heart pounding, Booth pulled out his own phone and dialed Angela, hoping the artist knew where Temperance had gotten off to.

"Hey Angela, have you heard from Bones at all?"

"Tonight? No, why?"

"I'm at her apartment and she isn't home."

"Then she's probably still at work. You would know that better than anyone."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but her car is here, so is her phone and her purse."

"She'd never go anywhere without her phone. I'll be right over to help you look for her."

"Thanks, Angela." He put away his phone and ran a hand through his hair. Please don't let anything have happened to her, he thought. I don't think I could take it.

XxXxX

As the first rays of dawn began to peek over the horizon, Brennan found herself at the Jeffersonian. In the gathering daylight, things seemed much clearer to her. First thing was first, she had to stop pretending that everything was okay in her life. She was just one of those people that didn't deserve to have someone in her life, even if Booth had told her the contrary.

Tempe stopped on her way to the staff entrance. Booth told her that she had family. He included himself in that family. Maybe there was a chance her feelings were reciprocated. Maybe he did feel the same. She reached for her phone, wanting to call him, but suddenly realized that she didn't have it with her. That was okay; she could call him from her office once she dried off and changed. The world was full of happiness and she deserved a piece of it, didn't she?

XxXxX

Temperance came out of the decontamination shower dressed in clean, dry clothes. She was always glad to have spare clothing in her office, just in case she needed them. Tempe carried her wet clothing into her office and dropped them on the floor next to the door. This was it. She would call Booth and tell him how she felt. Once it was over, she'd have a better idea of his thoughts on the subject, and could move on from there. As she picked up the receiver, a voice from behind her startled her into turning around.

"Sweetie, we've been worried sick! Where have you been?"

"I was out for a walk," Brennan responded as her best friend enveloped her into a hug.

"How could you go out for a walk all night and not take your phone at least?"

"I just forgot. I had something else on my mind, and didn't think I'd be out all night."

"What could possibly be so pressing that you forgot something?" Temperance sighed and led Angela to her couch. As the two women sat, Brennan turned to face her best friend.

"How do I tell him?"

"How do you tell who, what? Bren, you have me seriously confused."

"How do I tell Booth that I'm in love with him?" As the words came out, neither Angela nor Temperance noticed Booth standing in the doorway of the office.

A/N: Yes, I am that evil. Tell me what you think, and I'll see if I can get this puppy updated.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ruined Puzzle

A/N: The song I've loosely based this chapter on is by the group Dashboard Confessionals. The song is called, 'The ruined puzzle'. While not a direct translation of the lyrics, it is the sort of mood conveyed by the lyrics and a line from the song that inspired this. I hope you enjoy.

"Bones, where the hell have you been," Booth asked as he stepped into the room. He saw both Angela and Temperance stiffen and look up at him, wondering whether or not he'd heard. This wasn't the time to address the issue. Instead, the fact that she'd been out all night with no way to contact her was the more pressing matter on his mind. "Well, where were you?"

"I just went out for a walk," she sighed. Angela gave a quick squeeze to Tempe's hand before standing. Brennan looked at her with an almost panic in her eyes.

"I'll leave the two of you alone. I'm glad you're safe, sweetie." Angela met Booth's gaze as she left, noticing the slight nod he offered. When the door closed behind Angela, Booth strode over to Temperance.

"Why in hell would you stay out all night in DC? You know how dangerous it can be out there. What would have happened if you'd been hurt?"

"Booth, nothing happened. I'm fine. I just needed to think some things through." Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"What things, Temperance?" His voice was a whisper, but Tempe couldn't look at him. Her heart pounded at the sound of her name coming from his lips. With a deep breath, she cast her eyes down.

"It doesn't matter, Booth."

"You stay out all night thinking, and it doesn't matter? That seems like some pretty deep contemplation."

"I said it doesn't matter. Please don't press the issue." She pulled away from him and walked to her desk. "Is there anything else, because I have work to do."

"No. You've been up all night, you're tired. You're going home. If you want to write or whatever, then you'll at least be able to sleep."

"Booth…"

"No, no arguing. I'll drive you home. Now get your stuff together and I'll meet you outside." Temperance looked at Booth and slumped her shoulders. He had the determined look he used on suspects. There was no way she'd get out of this one.

"Fine, just give me a few minutes."

"Five. If you aren't out by then, I'm coming in here and carrying you out. Understood?" Brennan nodded and watched Booth leave the office. What's the matter with me? Why can't I just tell him? With a sigh, she began to gather her belongings.

Booth paced outside the office, running a hand through his hair. He'd heard her say she loved him. Granted, it was not directed at him, and she didn't know that he was there, but why couldn't she just say it to him?

"Booth, she didn't tell you, did she?" Angela came to stand next to him. He looked at the artist and offered her a sad smile.

"No, she didn't."

"Just give her time. You know how hard it is for her to admit her feelings."

"I don't understand why. Bones has got to be the most compassionate person I've ever met. She's giving, she defends those she loves, and she genuinely cares for life. How can she not just admit it?"

"Have you told her you love her?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Booth, don't expect her to be so giving if you aren't willing to give the same. She doesn't want to be hurt, and if she isn't sure how you feel, then she isn't going to commit herself. Besides, you're still with Cam, aren't you?"

"That ended. Let's just say that I realized where my heart stands. I think she already knew."

"I think you're right. Just be careful with her, and she'll come around. I promise."

XxXxX

"Bones, come on, wake up. You're home." Booth gently shook her shoulder to wake her. The anthropologist had fallen asleep as soon as she'd gotten into his vehicle. Temperance opened her eyes slowly and stretched her tired muscles. She moved to grab her belongings, but Booth already had them.

"Booth I can handle those on my own," she yawned as she climbed from the vehicle.

"Yes, I know. Come on; let's get you upstairs and into bed."

"Are you offering to join me?" She looked at Booth when she said it. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What? No, I didn't mean it like that, I simply meant…"

"I'm joking Booth, relax." With a shake of her head, and an unexplained heaviness in her chest, she led the way to her apartment. Booth followed her inside, setting her belongings down in the entryway.

"So you are going to sleep, right? I don't have to stay here and make sure you don't escape again?"

"I didn't escape last time, and yes, I'm going to bed." Temperance headed into the bedroom to throw on something more comfortable, yoga pants and a tank top. As she disappeared down the hall, Booth walked around, unsure about whether to leave or not. He wandered over to her bookcase and looked over the items there. While most reading choices were textbook in nature, a few stood out, namely the Jane Austen novels. With a quick glance down the hall, Booth pulled 'Pride and Prejudice' from the bookshelf, then pulled his small notepad from his jacket pocket. After scribbling a note onto the paper, he placed it between pages in the book and set the book down on her coffee table.

"If you don't need anything else, I'm gonna go. I still have to get into the office today." Booth yelled down the hallway. Please ask me to stay, he thought.

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," she called back to him. "Just lock the door on your way out." That was it. No begging for him to stay, no admissions of love. With a sigh, Booth left the apartment.

Temperance heard the door shut, and for a long moment, held her breath. Once she was sure he'd gone, she let it out, defeated. I really thought he would demand to stay here, she thought. Maybe it's best I didn't tell him. He's never shown any indication that he feels the same way. As a frustrated growl slipped from her lips, she climbed into bed, exhausted from the night before. Once I get some sleep, I'll be able to think through this whole situation clearly. Temperance yawned again, and found herself rapidly drifting off into sleep.

XxXxX

It was night when she finally woke up. At first, she was disoriented, forgetting how she'd gotten into bed, but then she remembered. Booth brought her home for some much needed sleep. Temperance stretched and climbed from bed, making her way down the dark hallway. She was in no mood to work, and decided to read for a little bit to clear her mind.

When she reached the living room, she turned on a light and reached for her copy of 'The History of Jazz'. Lying on top of the book was another. That's funny, she thought, I didn't put this there. Brennan picked up the copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' and looked at it carefully. Pressed between some of the pages was a small note. She pulled the note from the pages, creasing her brow as she read the words on the slip of paper.

_Does he ever get the girl?_

"Booth," she murmured and stared at the slip of paper for a long time. Did the note mean what she thought it did? It was certainly in his handwriting. Did he want her? Holding the note in her hand, Temperance sat down by a window and looked out into the night. Well Temperance, she thought, does he ever get the girl?


	4. Chapter 4 The Woman in Me

A/N: This one's a little shorter than the others, but I don't think it needs more than is here. I hope you enjoy this sweet little chapter based off of the song, "The woman in me," by Shania Twain.

Temperance looked once more at the note in her hand. While not one to understand emotions, this was something she couldn't deny. Maybe Booth had heard her confession, but if he did, why hadn't he said anything? _He probably wants me to admit it to him._ She sighed. This whole love thing was so confusing. As strong and independent as she always felt, he had somehow become the one person she leaned on more than any other. She knew a single hug could make her feel safe and loved, and that more than anything terrified her. She felt too needy, like she would lose her independence if she were to admit to needing someone else in her life. And yet, at the same time, she could imagine living a happy life with him.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed and grabbed her keys. They had to address these feelings if they were to move on, regardless of what the outcome of the discussion was. Maybe a romantic relationship would destroy what they had, and maybe it wouldn't. Her mind made up, Temperance left the apartment to head to Booth's house.

XxXxX

Booth ran a hand over his face and let out a tired breath. The whole day he'd been at work, he hadn't been able to concentrate. He kept thinking about the situation he was currently in with Temperance. _Why can't she just tell me how she feels? I thought we were past the secrets._ He stood up from his couch and stretched. As much as he wanted to go jogging to help clear his head, he didn't want to leave in case she came over to his place. His hope was waning, however as it got later. _Maybe she'd never tell him. Maybe she felt it was safer for her to just exist than to expose herself in such a manner._ At the knock on the door, his heart stopped for a moment. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. There stood Temperance, and she was muttering something to herself. After a deep breath to steel himself, Booth opened the door.

"Bones what are you…" He didn't finish the sentence as she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Reflexively, he did the same, neither saying a word. It wasn't until he felt the wetness of tears that he spoke again. "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here."

"I know, and that scares me." She pulled from his shoulder to look at him. His heart broke as he saw the trail of tears running down her face. Gently, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"Here, come on inside and we'll talk, okay?" She nodded and he led her inside to the couch, shutting the door behind them. "All right, now why does my being here scare you?"

"Because one day you're not going to be here for me."

"Temperance, as long as you need me, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that. I don't want to get hurt because you aren't there anymore."

"Why do you think I'd ever want to leave? It's gonna take a lot more than a bullet to get rid of me. Believe me, people have tried that, and it hasn't worked so far."

"I'm not as strong as people think I am. Too many people have left me. I can't handle how I feel, Booth."

"Listen to me. Love is a scary thing. It makes you worry, sometimes unnecessarily about others, and it can hurt if it isn't reciprocated."

"How do you…"

"I heard you and Angela talking."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, maybe I was hoping I'd hear it from you." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her again. Temperance sighed and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"Hey, none of that. It's a hard thing to say. The last time I told someone I loved them, it didn't go so well. That doesn't make me want to give up on it though."

"I don't want to give up, but I…I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"The relationship thing."

"We'll just take things one day at a time, that's all. If you think you can get rid of me easily, you've got another think coming."

"Booth?"

"Yes Temperance?"

"Can you just hold me tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"As you wish, sweetheart, as you wish." He kissed her hair and smiled as she crawled into his lap like a frightened child looking for comfort. He said nothing, but just held her tightly, listening to her deepened breathing as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
